<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something I Want To Try by maybejaneeyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042610">Something I Want To Try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybejaneeyre/pseuds/maybejaneeyre'>maybejaneeyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybejaneeyre/pseuds/maybejaneeyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou's leaving for Brazil. This might just be Kenma's last chance to try that thing he's always wanted to try with Shouyou.</p><p>aka my headcanon for what happens when Shouyou visits Kenma in his new house and Kenma tells Shouyou that he'll be his sponsor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something I Want To Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! my name is Carrot and it's my first fanfic ever!!!! i love haikyuu so much. it just gave me so much serotonin and inspiration. like, can you believe that thanks to haikyuu, i suddenly write and even draw for fun again??? also, i actually tried playing volleyball and it's really fun too! Even though I'm still quite shy about this, i decided to finally post it today since it's Kenma's birthday too! :D anyway, i hope you enjoy this little fic of mine ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Kenma? I really super-duper appreciate it and all, but… why’d you decide to be my sponsor?”</p><p>“Hmm… just cuz? I mean, why not? I’ve got the money,” Kenma said while flashing Shouyou a smirk. “But if you ever get boring, I’ll drop you.”</p><p>The thought makes Shouyou shiver to his bones. He knows Kenma’s not joking, but when has Shouyou ever backed down from a challenge? “Don’t you worry, Kenma! I’m gonna be the best volleyball player you’ll ever sponsor!” he proudly declares with a beaming smile.</p><p>Kenma can’t help but smile himself – not a Cheshire grin this time, but a real smile. Although he’s the type of person who’d rather stay indoors all day, there’s something about Shouyou that reminds him just how good the warmth of direct sunlight feels like.</p><p>Kenma could never be sure what gave him the courage to say the next few words. Maybe it was all those years of longing. Maybe it was the fact that this is the first time since that fateful day on a random street in Miyagi that it’s really just been the two of them, alone together, no net separating the two of them, no practice drills to worry about, no Kageyama waiting on the wings for Shouyou to come running back to him. Or maybe it was because he knew that Shouyou is leaving in a few weeks to train in the other side of the world. He’ll come back – that’s a given, but who knows when that’ll be? Who knows when he’ll have the chance to have Shouyou and all his brightness all to himself, smiling at him like he’s the person that matters to him the most.</p><p>“You know Shouyou, there’s something I want to try doing with you, even just once.”</p><p>“What’s that? You got a new video game?”</p><p>“It’s not a game.”</p><p>Kenma’s left hand reaches out to touch Shouyou’s face. Even in this cold weather, his cheek feels warm. He truly is the sun.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly that Shouyou has enough time to pull away — though Kenma prays to any god that he doesn’t — Kenma leans over the kotatsu to close the space between them. With every inch, he feels warmer and warmer — until he’s engulfed with Shoyyo’s brightness.</p><p>Softly, so softly that Shouyou could still pull away if this isn’t what he wants, Kenma brushes his lips against Shouyou’s. He lingers. Please don’t pull away yet, Shouyou. Let me have this moment a little longer. Let me convince myself of this moment’s infinity a bit more.</p><p>But Shouyou doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t deepen the kiss either. After five seconds of this glorious kiss, worries begin to disrupt the bliss in Kenma’s mind. Why isn't he pulling away? Is he in shock? Or is he doing this for my sake? Is he too afraid to hurt my feelings? Is he still thinking about our friendship at this time?</p><p>So against all his desires to continue this moment into eternity, Kenma forces himself to break the kiss. Moment becomes memory. </p><p>Kenma moves back, opens his eyes, and is shocked by what he sees. It’s as if the sun started raining. There are tears in Shouyou’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Shouyou!” Kenma rushes to wipe the tears on Shouyou’s cheeks. How can he be so selfish? Now, he’s done the thing he promised himself he would never do. He’ll never forgive himself for doing this to Shouyou. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Huh?” Shouyou finally breaks his silence, his eyebrows knitting together. Kenma didn’t know what to make of his expression. Shouyou didn’t look angry, though. “Do you regret what you did?”</p><p>“Yes. If I could turn back time, I wouldn’t have done it. I’m so sorry for being selfish, Shouyou. I’m sorry for making you do something you didn’t want to do.”</p><p>“What? Who said I didn’t want to do that?”</p><p>Kenma doesn’t understand. Could it be possible that Shouyou liked him too? “Then why are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m crying because I’m so happy, idiot. You made me so happy.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kenma could hear Shouyou’s words, but he still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could this all be just a dream? Will he wake up any second? He didn’t want to wake--</p><p>Shouyou suddenly pulls Kenma close and squashes all his doubts with a kiss. This one was nothing like their first kiss just seconds ago. Shouyou’s lips move with a feverish passion, his strong callused hands roam all over Kenma’s back, slowly going down until they reach the sides of his waist, seizing him in a strong embrace.</p><p>Kenma slips into the moment. He subconsciously lets go of any doubtful thoughts in his brain and lets his body overtake. His more delicate hands find their way to Shouyou’s muscular shoulders, feeling his warmth.</p><p>Spurred on by Kenma’s response, Shouyou deepens their kiss and holds Kenma even tighter. His lips become even more aggressive, opening Kenma’s inviting mouth and beginning to explore it with his tongue. Surprised but ultimately delighted, Kenma welcomes Shouyou’s advances. Their tongues dance together, slipping in and out of each other’s mouth, exchanging each other’s breaths until neither boy could tell where he ended and the other began.</p><p>“Wait, Shouyou.” Despite his deepest desires, Kenma breaks their kiss. He gasps for breath. “Let me breathe for a while. Not all of us train hard for volleyball everyday, you know.”</p><p>Ringing peals of laughter burst from Shouyou. “Sorry, Kenma. I was just too excited. I’ve waited for this for a long time.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I never thought you felt the same way.”</p><p>“I thought the same.”</p><p>“I guess we’re both idiots, then.”</p><p>That elicited some laughs from Kenma as well. As he rigorously worked on catching his breath, Shouyou couldn’t help but just keep looking at him. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, those long eyelashes -- it was more than Shouyou could take.</p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Kenma jokingly asked. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious after minutes of being under Shouyou’s warm gaze.</p><p>“I was actually thinking that there’s also something else I wanna try tonight.”</p><p>“I’m all yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading up to the end!! i already have an outline for a smutty chapter 2 but let's see if inspiration to write really strikes again huhuhu anyway, feel free to yell at me about haikyuu on twitter ^-^ you can find me @carrotcakebaby9</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>